Uma Jyuroda
Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Uma has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. His demonic power was originally lower than a child's, unable to travel via magic circles but now he has sufficient power to do so. After his promotion to an Superior-Class Devil, Uma learned how to use top-tier demonic spells, enchantments And curses. Holy Black Fire: Uma's other signature. Being an half Fallen Angel, Uma can use Holy Elements, with Holy Fire being his main. its reputed to be number one amongst Fallen Angels, Dragons And Devil in terms of damage output. He has mastery over his power of Holy Flames as he has shown the ability to shape his Fire into a Dragon and swords, make clouds of fire in the sky, make Fire arrows rain on his opponents. He can increase the power of his Holy Flames, by fusing it with his Fire Magic and Dragon Magic. * Holy Ingrailed Swarm: Uma's Signature Fire move. Uma claps his hands, and releases an swarm of Flame Moths (Ingrailed Clays) with Dragon Wings. * Grail Cross Cremation Igneel: Uma creates an giant Dragon engulfed in Holy Flames, that can cremate even the highest-ranked Devils, Angels and Dragons. Lightning Magic: Uma’s signature move. Uma's Lightning is reputed to be number one amongst Fallen Angels, Dragons And Devil in terms of damage output from a single strike. He has mastery over his power of lighting as he has shown the ability to shape his Lightning into a spear and sword, make thunder clouds in the sky, make Lightning bolts rain on his opponents, as well as fusing it into punches and kicks. * Holy Lightning: After training under Baraqiel, Uma learned how to use Holy Lightning. * Rose of Fluorescent Ice And Lightning. ** Blackened Rose Field of Ice Roses, Flame Daffodils and Lightning Vervins. Lightning Dragon: After fightning Adam Bael, Uma learned that he had the true spirit of Laxus the Lightning Dragon Emperor Inside him. He has gained the ability to summon the Lightning Dragon into the form of an Asian Dragon or Wyvern, which increases his already powerful control over lightning. Immense Durability: Uma was originally very weak and vulnerable, easily hurt by the simplest attack. After his training with Tannin, Azazel And Anubis, where he was forced to survive Tannin's continuous assault, Azazel‘s spears Of Light And Anubis’ godly powers, Uma’s durability greatly improves, along with his daily training further enhanced his durability to the point where his body could withstand continuous usage of the Annihilation Pump which he couldn't do so in the beginning. In fact, Uma durability has been proven several times against opponents like Adam Bael, Kemo Kemo, Grendel and many others. Uma can endure Baraqiel holy lightning and continuing to fight despite the intense pain. Immense Stamina: Uma originally possesses average stamina. After being reincarnated into a Devil along with his daily training with Yuri, Uma obtains more stamina to use the Annihilation Pump. Following his training with Tannin in the Underworld, Uma obtains, even more stamina that he could use when in Balance Breaker. He eventually obtains enough stamina to activate his Scale Mail without a countdown. Immense Speed: Through the use of Promotion, Uma can increase his speed. In his Scale Mail state, he can use the booster to further increase his speed. In his Diabolos Jewel form he was able to appear in front of Ragnarok and Riser before they can reaction. Skilled Tactician: Although he is often outsmarted and and considered an idiot, he is proven himself to be a slight skillful tactician. While In Tokyo he acts as a leader and a tactical fighter, where he uses his brain to fight properly the Hero-faction. Uma claims that his skills are not that enough, but Mach mentioned that if it is not for his orders they couldn't fight and defend themselves from the sudden attacks of the Hero-faction. Survival Skills: Because of his training under Tannin and Anubis, Uma has developed survival skills. Swordsmanship: While Uma is not proficient in wielding a sword like Arthur or Elly, he has learned the basics of swordsmanship from Arthur and his sword skills improve in their training sessions together. Stealth: Uma has also learned how to mask his presence from people. Flight: While Uma still lacks the ability to fly using his Devil wings, Uma being a former Dragon, And half Fallen Angel can fly using his Dragon And Fallen Angel wings. Authority of Wrath: '''After his fight with Wrath, Uma was blessed with the Authority of Wrath. Uma can share or transmit his emotions and senses to others. After polarizing emotions such as anger or sorrow, he can transmit it to any people in their vicinity, either taking control of them or resonating a certain emotion between a certain amount of people to raise it to the point of madness. Also, since she can share senses such as distress or pain, if anyone dies within the effect area he can force others within the same area to die the same way. * '''Cremation Chains: '''Uma can summon chains from the ground to wrap around someone to trap them, transform into chains or use them as hooks and weapons. * '''Bubonic Wrath. Equipment Annihilation Pump: the Annihilation Pump is an Ancient Relic and Uma's trademark Weapon. Its one of the Last known God-Tier Relics, and Made From the Scales and Infused with the Soul of the Rising Dragon, Laxus the Lightning Dragon Emperor. The Annihilation Pump Takes the Form of an Violet Shield or Violet Gauntlet on the Users Right Arm that has the ability to Cancel out Curses, Runes and Enchantments, and Store them in Things Called Seeds that can Attach to the Annihilation Pump. * Annihilation Pump: Violet Scale Mail. * Annihilation Pump: Dragons Festival: A form unique to the Annihilation Pump, Dividing Wings and Booster. The Dragons Festival is Activated when the User and The Dragons souls Aline with each other, granting the user immense power. Dragons Festival however, causes the user to lose their sense of Sanity and their sense of Reason while having their lives devoured by the power. After Yuri's Supposed Death by Beelzebub, Uma Transforms into an Corrupt Form of this and devours Beelzebub. ** Violet Annihilation: It's finishing that is the most powerful attack of the Annihilation Pump. A launcher appears from the chest, and 10 to 50 Magic Circles form Behind the User of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. * Rebirth Protocol: an Move Exclusive to Uma, it has 5 Different Forms and An Overdrive Form. ** Rising Division Knight Odin: Rising Division Knight Odin or Dividing Knight Protocol. In this form, Uma possesses the Power of Diving Wings, and Gains enormous speed that far surpasses any Dragons speed, but to make full use of it, Uma must shed his excess armour, causing it to become thin to the point where it has low defense, making him vulnerable to powerful attacks. ** Rising Boost Rook Güngnir: Rising Boost Rook Güngnir or Boosting Rook Protocol. In this form, Uma possesses the Booster, and gains an massive amount of power and defense but has a low body maneuvering speed because of the massive, thickened armor. *** Rocket Pump Hugin: It's respected finishing move that delivers a punch that has its power and speed increased by nailing the percussion hammer located at his elbow. ** Rising Tempest Bishop Fenrir: Rising Tempest Bishop Fenrir or Tempester Bishop Protocol. In this form, Uma possesses the power of the Tempest Gunner, and Gains an enormous amount of Electrical magical energy, which he applies it to the giant cannon on his left arm. *** Dragonic Apollo Devastator: It's respected finishing move that is a severely boosted equivalent of his Surge Envelopers capable of leveling battlefields and briefly warp space-time. The drawbacks to this is the amount of time it takes to charge the cannons and stamina lost with each shot. ** Rising Dragon Pawn Mjölnir: Rising Dragon Pawn Mjölnir or Dragonic Pawn Protocol. ** Rising Annihilation Queen Freya: Rising Annihilation Queen Odin or Annihilator Queen Protocol. In this form, Uma possesses the Annhilation Pump, and Gains enormous power and rows 3 sets of Giant Wings, 3 Spikes on the Helmet and an Spiked Club Tail. * Rising Cardinal King: Rebirth Protocols King Form. This form changes the color of Uma's Scale Mail armor from Violet to Gold and Black. Rising Cardinal King incorporates all Five Pieces traits, making it the most balanced and most powerful form of Uma's Scale Mail. In this form, Uma is capable of using enhanced versions of the Rebirth Protocol's abilities. This form, however, is still unstable and requires mastering the Five other forms of Rebirth Protocol to stabilize its powers. ** Solid Shatter Munin: By morphing one of the armor's gauntlets into Rising Boost Rook Güngnir's, it allows it for an enhanced version of Rocket Pump Hugin. It can also be used in tandem with Dragon Slayer to deal further damage to Dragons and Gods. ** Tyrant Apollion Blaster: An enhanced version of Rising Tempest Bishop Fenrir's "Dragonic Apollo Devastator" that shoots a powerful beam from the wings of the armour. *** Infinity X Limiter: A further enhanced version of Tyrant Apollion Blaster, the wings contain cannons that shoot out a powerful blast of Violet, Green and White aura that levels even Parts of Heaven. * Atlas Diabolos Violet Emperor: This form is the result of Uma borrowing Opal's power. The armor undergoes further change, as its color changes to be violet, crimson, white and black and adding a two more sets of wings. The power this form grants is so great that it overwhelms Ragnarok's Ancient Relic Canceller, previously thought impossible. Annihilate has been changed to V.K ∞ V.D as Uma powers up in this form with the ∞''' symbol emerging on all of the gems. According to Uma, he was able to use this form because his body was created with Opal and Mavis' power and Fractell Flames's flesh. Even so, Uma can only sustain this form for a short period of time, followed by immense pain that makes death pale in comparison, such as flesh decay, blood vomiting and immensely painfull headaches. After the battle against Apophis, Mavis adjusted ''V.K ∞ V.D'' into '''V.K.D, removing the infinity in it and dubbing the form Pseudo Arch-Dragon Deification. ''The form can only be maintained for three minutes at most, with the time limit becoming shorter by attacking or defending to the point it can last only ten seconds. Uma reveals the ability to perform a partial Dragon Deification on his left arm, allowing him to use his Dragon God Aura to a lesser extent with less stamina consumption. With this technique, Uma can combine his Dragon God aura into both Solid Shatter Munin and Surge Enveloper, and later managed to use Holy Flames in this form and extend the limit to an week. ** '''Damnation-X-Knowledge': A further enhanced version of Tyrant Apollion Blaster, the wings contain cannons that shoot out a powerful blast of white and black aura that leaves even Ragnarok injured to an extent that his body is almost fatally damaged. ** ''∞ ''Violet Annihilation: The form is not only capable of this move, but the blast it shoots out has been enhanced with the power of infinity, delivering further damage. It can also be used in tandem with the Damnation-X-Knowledge, fusing the two blasts into an even more powerful attack. ** Storming Inferno of Unforeseen Thunder: An ability that was sealed by the God of the Bible which Uma managed to unlock upon using his Diabolos form for the second time. Uma releases a powerful breath of Lightning which can shock and incinerate anything, thunder that never be seen once ignited as they continue to conduct even after being reduced to ashes and can probably burn the soul until nothing remains. The only existences known to be immune to this thunder are Weisslogia, Mavis, and Fractell Flame. Its area of effect can cover an entire island. Dragon Slayer: A Holy Sword given to him by the Archangels Michael, Gabriel and Raphael after some alterations, Uma's able to Materialize the sword with his Magic and an Seed from the Annihilation Pump and keeps it stored inside his body. * Dragon Slayer Ωmega: The Upgraded version of Dragon Slayer. A long sword that releases Dragonic aura, but is more of a god sword rather than a Dragon sword. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Age: 19 (Currently) ** Birthday: August 31st ** Hobby(s): Reading Manga, Drawing, Groping Yuri. *** Favourite Manga: Ecchi, Romance, Comedy. ** Favourite Food: Mud Cake. ** Dream/Hope: To help Yuri in anyway he can. * Uma's name is an shorten version of the japanese word for Devil/Demon, Akuma. * According to Mavis's spawn Lilith, Uma smells like her, Mavis, Opal, and Fractell Flame. * According to Elmenhilde and Gasper, Uma's blood tastes sweet, mellow, and rich, and is absolutely addictive. * Uma shares the meaning of the title that refers to Fractell Flame: "Dragon of Dragons" as he can be considered a mini Fractell Flame, who the title mainly refers to. ** In addition, he along with Vali have made another meaning for the title that refers to themselves: "Diabolos (Devil) Lordes". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Dragon Category:Fallen Angel Category:Ryu Academy Category:Yuri Lucifuge's Peerage Category:King Piece Category:Uma Jyuroda's Peerage Category:Devils Category:Knight Pieces